The Fox and the Hound
by JiveGiraffe303
Summary: Second fanfic, but r&r please. Huey the person who let Cipher attack mother base 9 years ago, what has he done this time? Follow Snake and his mercs as they try to get Huey and get back home to make those who don't exist suffer... If some one wants to help send me a message and please review, I am watching naruto as this happens. I own nothing... sorry for the messy summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Huey...why is it always huey? That two faced bastard…" Venom Snake sat up, as he looked around he could tell there were many casualties. Snake remembered the "Battle Gear" Huey was going to build to help combat Cipher… to put Skullface to his knees.

"KAZ! OCELOT!" Snake called out to his comrades, no respon… wait he heard someone struggling. If it was Kaz he would need help, Ocelot can take care of himself but we could use his help.

Snake walked to the edge where he heard the person… something strange was going on… the last time he checked Mother Base was in the middle of the ocean. Why are they in a forest? WHAT DID HUEY DO?

"KAZ!" snake called out once more… "Snake… over here… help me." Kaz replied… as snake ran over to where his long time comrade called from he noticed bodies of their brother in arms… When he finally made it to Kaz he was glad he didn't have his right arm. Kaz's trench coat was caught under a support column… if he had his arm he would be screwed. Snake walked over and cut his sleeve as he lifted was taking care of his friend, Kaz started rambling on how Huey played them like a damn fiddle.

Konoha

As Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the village from his training a vortex opened up miles away and all that was heard was the screeching and tearing of metal.

"Sensei, what was that?" Naruto questioned the pervy sage.

"I have no idea, we best report it to the Hokage..." The toad sannin told his pupil.

"But what if people are hurt?"

"Well we should hurry then…"

As the two were running to tell Lady Tsunade what they had heard, Sakura seen Naruto and thought to herself "He has really grown hasn't he?" She rushed to see what they were doing… as she entered the Hokage's office after Naruto and the sage she seen the ANBU black ops rush off.

"My Lady, What is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura good timing, we may need you. I need you to go with Naruto and this Pervert here to see what is going on… I have already sent ANBU to investigate but we may need your medical ninjutsu." Tsunade told the pink head.

"Alright, when do we leave?" the three asked.

"Immediately! We need to make sure that snake, Orochimaru, doesn't get there first!" the slug sannin iritalty yelled.

The three ninja quickly left.

Mother Base ruins

"Snake, what is going on?" kaz asked.

"I have no idea, but I have deja vu." the Legendary merc said.

Snake noticed unnatural rustling through the leafs, he immediatly became defensive. He tried using his I-droid… no luck. His comms started to come to life "this is Pequod… can anyone hear me? Finding a landing zone… If you can hear me meet me in the…... " comms died.

"At least we have transport, do you have any flares?" Kaz asked.

As fate would have it Ocelot walked up and said "I do…" with Quiet and D-dog trailing behind him. Ocelot shot the flare off to gain Pequod's attention.

moments later the Blackhawk flew in and picked up the survivors of Mother Base. As they left the wreckage Huey surfaced from his containment area… he seen the helo and tried calling it… he had no luck.

A creepy voice said "Well well well… what do we have here? A man with metal legs? This sure is an interesting day…"

A black hood was thrown over Huey's head… "Not again…"

Naruto's team

The first corpses weren't of those who would have been caught in the structure… they were the ANBU forces that were sent. Their bodies were contorted as if they had been in excruciating pain before death. Sakura looked away… unable to look at her comrades. The 3 nin heard a loud swoosh swoosh swoosh… they looked for the source of the sound and seen something that caught their attention, a giant metal capsule flying to the east.

"Naruto, Sakura follow it and see where it goes… I have a feeling someone familiar will show up soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Well shit... its been 2 years and i am so sorry. Okay, i own nothing... enjoy my crappy thoughts

As the ninja approached the strange machine, they noticed a team… who were they? The nin decided to observe the newcomers. One, the leader, had a piece of metal embedded in his skull and he seemed to have a metal hand. The second, wore boots and had a bandana around his neck. The third had one arm and was assisted with a crutch… then there was the woman, she had something off about her. The pilot of the machine stayed inside.

"Big Boss, we are out of fuel…" the pilot informed his commander.

"Roger that pequod. Alright, we have no idea where we are but expect hostiles." Venom Snake told his subordinates.

"Snake… where do you think Huey is?" questioned Kaz

"I have no idea, but .PAY." replied Snake

"Alright, we have to find an area to set up operations… to gather resources, to rebuild Mother Base." Ocelot pitched in

"Hngh…" replied Snake

Quiet provided security, she could sense somebody watching them… as she honed in on her target, a blonde teen charged her. She fired with her Guilty Butterfly, hitting the blonde. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, 4 identical blondes replaced him. Quiet became confused. Snake heard the engagement, he rushed to aid Quiet. As he came upon the scene, 4 blondes clad in orange were being beaten by his subordinate. A pink haired female came out of the bushes and attempted to hit him… he deflected her strike and subdued her with his CQB. (Snake did not take the hit, he simply moved around her and grappled her)

Sakura and Naruto were observing the team, the woman noticed them and Naruto decided to take actions into his own hands. He attempted to take her down…

Sakura noticed the leader of the group coming in, she seen Naruto already having trouble with the woman. Sakura set up an ambush for the man, she lept out to use her immense strength to take him down in a fell swoop… but as she was about to make contact he maneuvered around her and put her into a wrist lock.

"WHAT!? How was that possible?" Sakura said with surprise

"SAKURA! I'm coming…" Naruto made a shadow clone to assist his comrade

Snake, let her go and surrendered. He has seen some shit, but a kid making clones out of thin air was pushing it. Snake decided to let his team be taken in, obviously if the 2 teens were here there had to be a base or town nearby. If they could get inside then Ocelot could start recruiting new Diamond Dogs. D-Dog sauntered over to his master… he reminded Naruto of Kiba.

"Hey kid, calm down… we don't want any trouble." Snake attempted to negotiate

"HEY, what's the big deal… she could've killed me!" Naruto interjected

"You were the one to attack first, kid" Snake countered

"Okay, Okay… geez. Anyways, how did you take Sakura down? She should've pummeled you…"

"Hng…" was the only answer the blonde ninja got out of Snake.

"Fine, I'll figure it out later" Naruto then summoned a toad to let Jiraiya and Tsunade know that they were coming with guests. This surprised the Diamond Dogs… this place was getting weirder by the second.

 _Later in the village_

"Alright… we are here, we'll take you to the Hokage…" started Sakura

"What is a Hokage?" interrupted Ocelot

"Hng… the hokage is the leader and protector of the village" replied the pink haired girl

"I'll be the hokage someday, believe it!" screamed Naruto

"Alright take us to your hokage" said Snake

 _With Huey_

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me… I can help you. Do you want a battle gear? I'll do anything… but please don't hurt me" Huey rambled on, giving away any valuable information in an attempt to save himself.

"I am Orochimaru… What is this Battle gear you are talking about?" questioned the sannin

"It is an AI operated mecha designed to give troops the upper hand in battles…" huey offered

"Hmmmmm… Interesting indeed, you may prove useful." Orochimaru went deep into his thoughts.

"Please don't let ocelot find me… please no… please" huey started to mutter

"Who is this Ocelot you are speaking of?" the sannin took interest

"He is Big Bosses interrogator, he is horrible… Oh the stuff he will do to me… please… he almost killed me last time. I would rather die than fall into their hands again…" huey told orochimaru

"And who is this 'Big Boss'?" stated the snake man

"He is the leader of diamond dogs, formally known as Militar san frontier… he thinks that i led Cipher to them… oh it was supposed to be the IAEA… it wasn't my fault that he decided to have nuclear weapons" huey quickly answered

"And what are Nuclear Weapons?" orochimaru questioned

"Nuclear weapons were developed during world war 2, in order to stop the war against Japan. The east and west eventually started an arms race to pass on their ideologies… they are meant for one thing… destruction. My battle gears are supposed to replace and make nuclear armaments obsolete…" huey offered a quick class

"How destructive are they?"

"The blast radius of the nukes dropped on japan was 16 kilotons… enough to vaporize a city.." replied huey

"Well you have proven somewhat useful… you help me and I keep this 'ocelot' away… but if you betray me in anyway you will wish that i was this ocelot you are so scared of…"


End file.
